


Choose What We Choose

by ginadzani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confusion, Dean and Kids, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginadzani/pseuds/ginadzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have dated for 2 months and living their content life, when suddenly Dean's past coming after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is literally my first fic. I got bored so I wrote this.  
> Please note that English is not my native language. Sorry for any error!
> 
> Updated! Beta'd by [gmbygrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbygrl/pseuds/gmbygrl). Thanks!

CHAPTER 1

 

The doorbell rang at 4 pm. It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon. Dean and Cas sprawled lazily on Dean’s couch.

“I’ll get it,” Cas nearly jump from the couch to get the door.

Cas open the door, squinting his eyes a little because of the afternoon sun. There stood a woman with dark curly hair and tan skin. Worry and hesitation drew in her face.

“Hey, Ma’am. Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. Is this Dean Winchester’s residence?” _whoa_ _, her voice thick with worry too_

“Yeah, he is here. Come in,” Cas open the door wider to get the woman inside. She takes a few hesitant steps inside and follows Cas to the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch.

Cas watch Dean’s eyes widen comically after take in the face of the unexpected guest.

_Dean’s acquaintance?_

“Lisa?”

 

***

 

Lisa left after talking with Dean for about an hour. And a little crying in between.

“So. That’s Lisa,”

“Yes.”

“Your legendary the-only-long-term-relationship you’ve got,”

“Well, beside you, yeah,”

“And apparently you have a son.”

“…….apparently, yeah. Shit, I don’t know what to say, Cas. I don’t even know why she raised my son alone in our 5 years apart.”

“Why did she just tell you about him now? Why not 5 years ago?”

“Well, she thought I was a jerk. She wanted to have an abortion instead of having the child. But then she decided to keep it. Alone. Because it will be better if he grew up without a jerk as his father. But he started asking about his father, his friends starting to mocking him for his lack of a father, and….”

“What?”

“Lisa didn’t expect me to have any kind of relationship. She kind of just assumed I’m alone and she… wanted to get back together. For the sake of our son.”

_Our son. Their son. Dean always wanted a family which I couldn’t grant him because I don’t have the right equipment._

Worry flicker for a moment in Cas’s eyes. Son is kind of a big deal. Their relationship is still new. They met about 6 months ago and just started dating after 4 months. _Of course, I’m nothing compared to his kid._

That worry was noticed by Dean.

“Don’t worry, I have zero intentions to get back with her. If I did I would have gotten back with her years ago.”

“Yeah, you had no intentions. Not until now.”

“What?”

“I know for a fact that you are a family man, Dean. I can’t provide that for you. This is your chance. Hell, you already have a son. Just don’t…. don’t mess it up. And don’t mess up your son’s life. I know how much it sucks to grow up without a father.”

Dean was struck by Cas’s speech. Yes, he always wanted a family. _But I don’t want to throw away this relationship._

“Cas, we can work this out,”

“We've only dated for 2 months, Dean. Don’t sacrifice your son for something not relevant and new like this. We don’t even know yet if we love each other.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know. I mean…. Yeah, I guess. But I don’t know, Dean. Just, think about it for a while.”

With that, Cas left Dean standing still in his living room with millions thoughts in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm writing again! Just another short chapter, sorry. Onnce again, sorry for my grammar and all, not an english native. Sorry! Ugh I said sorry too much.

CHAPTER 2

“Sammy?”

“Hey Dean, glad you called. What’s up?”

“Yeah, sorry I haven’t called you for a while. I need to talk.”

“What, jerk, you breaking up with me?”

“Shut up, bitch. This is kinda serious.”

“Okay, what is it?”

Dean twirled Lisa’s card around his fingers. Lisa left her card with her personal contact details and address for Dean.

“You remember Lisa?”

“Lisa? As in your kinda serious girlfriend centuries ago?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“What’s up with her?”

“Apparently she was pregnant when I left her.”

There’s no answer for a moment from Sam. Dean started fidgeting as he was feeling nervous.

“Sammy?”

“I’m sorry. Say what now, Dean?”

“She was pregnant back then. Mine. I have a son.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!!”

“Damn Sammy I need someone to calm me down,”

“You just telling me this now?”

“I just found out a few hours ago!”

“Holy hell. You’re a father. Does Cas know?”

Dean felt hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He remembered hurt in Cas’s eyes before he left him that afternoon. Worry and confusion filled his usually bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, he was the one who opened the door for Lisa.”

“Whoa. What did he say?”

“Nothing. I don’t know, he just left me and tell me to think about it. Oh, and Lisa asked me to get back together for sake of our son. I don’t know, damn Sammy I don’t know.”

“You always wanted a family, Dean. Even since you were a kid yourself you always liked children.”

“Don’t repeat what Cas said to me. It hurts and just made me more confused.”

“Sorry. You know what? Go meet your son. Whether you’re getting back together with Lisa or not, he’s still your son. One question though, why after 5 years?”

“She said Ben, that’s his name, started asking questions, because his friends always mocking him for his lack of a father. She didn’t tell me right away 5 years ago because she thought I was a big jerk for leaving her and she didn’t want me around her child. But she told me she always loved me and no one else had a steady relationship with her until now.”

“Neither do you.”

“But I got Cas now,”

“It’s hardly steady. You guys only dated for what, a month?”

“2 months, and for your kind information, I wanted to jump his bones from the moment I laid my eyes on him 6 months ago,” Dean raised his voice a bit. He felt a bit irritated because Sam and Cas thought their relationship was too new and not important.

“Alright, just meet your son first. You don’t have to get back with Lisa if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy. I’ll do that. Okay, I have some thinking to do. Thanks for hearing me out.”

“No problem man. Stay out of trouble.”

 

***

 

Morning after, Dean woke up early with bleary eyes. Quick glance at his bedside alarm clock show him he only got 4 hours of sleep. His mind was still buzzing from yesterday’s event. He thought about what Sam has told him about meeting his son.

_Fuck it._

Dean reaching for his phone on the other side of the bed and looked for Lisa’s number.

**To: Lisa**

**Lis, this is Dean. Can I meet Ben, maybe? I wanna get to know him, if you don’t mind**

After he hit send, he closed his eyes again and rubbed his palm to his eyes. He wonders how could his life turned upside down in just a day.

_God my life was made for that Beatles song._

5 minutes later his phone vibrated, let him know there’s a new message. He snatched his phone and read the message, sure enough, from Lisa.

**From: Lisa**

**Hi Dean. Yeah sure. We’re home all day, just come over.**

Dean feels nervous, and because he can’t wait any longer, he rolls out of his bed and takes a quick shower. After getting his clothes on he takes his wallet and keys from the bedside table and headed towards the door. He doesn’t even get his morning coffee. He take a quick look at Lisa’s address which she left yesterday.

Lisa’s home turned out to be not really far from Dean’s, only about a 15 minutes drive. So 15 minutes later found Dean tapping his fingers on his steering wheel. After 5 minutes of sitting and mind wandering God knows where, finally he opened his door and stepped outside.

 

***

 

Ben is awesome. He’s barely 5, but he already got a taste for good music. When Lisa opened her door for Dean, Ben bolted from behind his mother to look and see who was coming. He’s wearing a teeny-tiny version of Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt that he had back at home. He just stands there, staring at Dean with his big brown eyes.

Lisa greets him with a thousand watt smile plastering her face, her eyes shining. Dean’s focus was only on his son. Lisa introduces them sweetly.

“Hey Dean, so yeah, this is Ben. Ben, this is Dean.”

Dean’s crouching in front of Lisa and Ben and extending his hand towards Ben.

“Hey, Ben. I’m Dean, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dean. Is he your new boyfriend, Mommy?” Ben looks up, questioning his mother. Worry flicker for a moment in Lisa’s eyes.

“Let’s just get inside. We will talk.” Lisa ushering them inside.

So they talk. Lisa tells Ben slowly that Dean is his long lost father. Dean doesn’t really remember how Lisa delivered that news to a kid that young. But maybe Ben is too mature for his own good. He takes the news pretty good. Too good for someone his age.

They having lunch together, Dean try to catch up with the 5 years he had been absent in his son’s life. Lisa and Ben are very welcoming, and Dean feels comfortable for a moment there.

He got home after the sky had turned dark. Big smile plastering his face when he walked towards his car. For a moment, Dean was forgetting about all his worries about tomorrow. Momentarily he’s forgot about his current relationship problem with a significant man called Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I wrote again. Don't get your hopes up, really it's just a reeeaally short chapter. one-shot, kinda. And I felt sorry. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

 

Weeks pass by. It’s been two weeks since Cas left Dean’s door. Two weeks and Dean didn’t hear a word from Cas.

Nearly every day when Dean got off from work, he’ll swing by Lisa’s home, and hang out with Ben for a bit. On weekends he’ll hang there a little longer.

He’s been so focused on building a relationship with his long lost son, he didn’t even realized he missed Cas so damn much.

Every night before he fell asleep, he scrolled his phone, going back and forth to his boyfriend’s contact. He wanted to just call him, or text him, but he don’t know yet what to say to him. He’s afraid if any kind of action he take will hurt Cas more. So he stays silent, not sure what he is waiting for.

So there’s no kind of communication whatsoever between Dean and Cas for two weeks.

But the spell was broken that weekend.

Dean came by Lisa’s at 10. They were going to have lunch together, just like any other weekend. Lisa was going to go to the grocery store when Dean arrived. Ben asked for ice cream. Long story short, the three of them go to the grocery store together.

The market is not far from Lisa’s house. Ben asked to push the cart, Dean laughing and walking behind him, side by side with Lisa. If you look at them from afar, they appeared to be a picture of a perfect little happy family.

And that was exactly what Cas saw that day in the grocery store.

Cas has been miserable in this past two weeks. He missed Dean so much it hurts. He’s not sure if he has to called Dean first or what. He didn’t even sure what to say to Dean if he called him. He doesn’t want to sound so clingy. He didn’t want to intervene anything Dean has and/or wants in his life. So he waited. He waited for Dean to come and talk to him.

He’s been ready for anything Dean will tell him, whether to stay with him (God knows how much he wanted this) or, as much as it is killing him, to get away from him. He just wanted Dean to talk to him.

But there’s not a single words coming from Dean in the past two weeks. Instead, when he ran his usual weekly errands, he has to face this picture of happy family. And the one acted as the father is none other than his (kinda) boyfriend.

He was stunned, froze in his place. He wanted to run away but his feet didn’t seems like they can support him anymore.

Dean, Ben, and Lisa were walking in cereal aisle. Dean and Ben talked animatedly about some cereal, and when Dean lifted his head, looking at the man in the end of the aisle who is looking at three of them with hurt clear in his face, he stopped.

Those familiar blue eyes seems dull with red rimming around his eyes.

“Cas…” Dean’s jaw slacked for a moment. All trace of happiness before just vanished. There’s relief in his face, relief that finally he can see Cas again, although this is not how he imagined it would be.

Their eyes met for a moment. That was what made Cas snap back to reality.

He turned around, wants nothing but get away from them. He can feels his eyes stinging, tears already threatening to fall.

_Dammit Cas get yourself together. Don’t cry in a freakin grocery store over some man who just left you with no words whatsoever._

“Cas!” Dean nearly shouts when he saw Cas turned his body. He forgot all about Lisa and Ben who were watching him with curiosity and confusion when he ran in Cas’s direction.

Cas was just walking fast, so Dean, who was running with everything he could, took over Cas in no time and grasped his arm.

“Cas wait a minute! Why are you running from me?” Dean pulls Cas’s arm, make him turn  his body, his red eyes staring at Dean’s.

“Yeah, exactly Dean. Why are you leaving my life with no words? Can’t you just have told me if we weren't going to be together again? Why did you have to make me wait for your call?” his voice croaked, he held his tears from pouring out freely from his eyes.

“What?! Who said anything about me leaving you?”

“No one, Dean. That’s the point of what am I saying. I hope you could have just said it to my face instead, I have to find it out like this!” Cas’s voice going a little higher, he’s trying so hard to keep his tears from spilling. _No tears for douche today._

Dean put his other free hand to Cas’s arm, shaking him a little bit to get him into his focus. Dean feels so damn guilty looking at those red rimmed eyes, glassy with threatening tears.

“What the hell? I have NO intentions of leaving you, Cas. Are you even listening to yourself? What supposedly did you just found out exactly?”

“Oh I don’t know Dean. I just walked up into the grocery store one day and I saw one hell of a happy family containing Daddy, Mommy, and their adorable son, laughing like there’s nothing in the world that could come crashing into them. Oh wait, now there’s really nothing. I’m sorry, Dean, I really have no rights to be yelling at you. Sorry. I just hope at least you could have told if you were done with me. Now go back to your family, Dean. Happy to know we’re done.”

With finality in his tone, he got his body away from Dean who is still stunned by Cas’s speech.

Cas turned his body around. Once again left Dean standing there, in the middle of grocery store. But now he didn’t leave Dean alone. Pieces of Cas’s broken heart lay scattered around Dean’s feet in that same grocery store.

 

***

 

The rest of their shopping trip going by silently. Dean stays in his head, not bothering to listen to Ben’s chipper talk all the way through the trip. Ben, good boy that he is, got the clue and he keeps his chirping to a minimum.

Dean went home right after lunch. Initially he was planning to stay longer, because he really loves his child and wanted to spend more time with him. But his head is not in a good space  right now, so he took off right after lunch.

He’s just driving around for about an hour. It was an understatement that he was a little surprised when suddenly his car was stopped in front of one very familiar building.

_How the fuck did I get here?_

Seems like his subconscious wanted to go to Cas’s apartment and get him.

But Dean just being Dean, the stubborn son of a bitch that he is, he refused to get out of his car and talk to Cas. He shook his head a bit, and drove away again.

_I don’t even know what I wanted. I don’t even know what to say to him. It has already been broken anyway. Let it break._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously?? I'm updating again? Wow I'm surprising myself. But well, it's another short chapter (seems like I always made it short). Hope I could write again soon. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

 

Dean still came by Lisa’s to meet Ben every afternoon when he got off from work. But now something’s off from Dean. Even Ben could see it, in Dean’s eyes, in Dean’s smile, his heart is not there.

One night, Lisa decided to talk to Dean.

Dean was ready to get back home. He’s standing in front door with Lisa holding the door for him. Ben was already upstairs getting ready for bed.

“Okay what’s up with you? You've been acting so differently since that day when you met your…. friend?” Lisa seems like she is not really sure what is Cas to Dean. She just remembered when Cas opened the door for her. _Friends could hanging out at their friend’s house, right? It’s not necessarily he was a lover._

“He’s my boyfriend. _Was_ my boyfriend. Now my ex. I guess.” Dean seems still a bit off. He looks anywhere but at Lisa.

_Whoa. Bummer._

“Then? What happened?”

“You came to my house that day, he gave me time to think. And suddenly he saw me with you and Ben on the store. He kinda made his own conclusions about what was going on, and he called it off.”

“Called what off?”

“Our relationship.”

Lisa was taken aback for a minute, before she opened her mouth again.

“Since when do you do relationships? And honestly, since when did you go…gay?”

“I’m not _going_ gay. I've never been completely straight; apparently though you don't know me really well.” His voice sounded a bit irritated by Lisa.

“Alright Dean, whatever. Now that you current relationship is off, maybe we could, you know, try going out on a date again? I can call a sitter for Ben.” Lisa said excitedly, hope glimmering in her eyes.

Dean just stared at her for a bit.

“Are you for real? I’m at my lowest point here, pouring my heart out to you, and all you could do for me is ask me on a date?” Dean waves his hands animatedly around.

Lisa shrugged a bit and lifting her eyebrows.

“What? It seems just right. I told you right away that I wanted to get back together with you. I was just waiting for you to show some initiative. Now I’m done waiting. So, date?” she flashes her smile again at Dean.

“I never told you anything about us getting back together. I just wanted to get to know my son.”

“So?”

“No, I guess I’ll stick with this condition. It’s good to know my son, and really Lisa, it’s good to be friends with you again.”

“Well guess what, Dean?”

Dean just lifted his eyebrows in question to Lisa.

“Me and Ben, we are a package deals. You don't want me? Say goodbye to your son.”

Lisa slams the door right in front of Dean’s blank face.

 

***

 

_When the hell did my life turned into this drama??_

Dean sat silently at the end of his bed, his forehead rests in his palms. He sighs silently, replaying this week back with all its moments.

He loved his son, of that there’s no doubt. He doesn’t want to lose his son again after finally getting to meet him. But he can’t bring himself into being together with Lisa again.

_Damn Lisa and her whole-package logic._

But then again, what’s keeping him from being together with Lisa and his son? It’s not like he has someone else waiting for him.

_I used to have that someone._

And his mind goes to Cas.

Sweet, adorable Cas, who’s got no clue that Dean was lusting after him in the first few months. Not after Dean was finally brave enough to gave a light kiss to Cas, one night after they had a “Man’s Night Out.” Which seriously, was just another excuse for Dean because he couldn't ask Cas for a date. Things just going better after that. Apparently Cas had a big crush on Dean too.

Things really were going up for Dean and Cas. They were going great together. No bumps in the road.

Until recently.

A friggin big bump.

Dean rubs his face again, exhaling loudly from his mouth.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

 

***

 

Because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he was doing nothing. He’s still going to Lisa’s after work, which is giving the wrong impression for Lisa.

And Dean remains oblivious. He’s too wrapped up in his son to notice the lingering stares full with wants and needs from Lisa.

Until one night, Lisa decided that enough is enough. She can’t stand the smile on Dean’s face which didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes seemed so dull. Lisa, who thought that Dean had already chosen her and his son, taking her step.

When Dean said goodbye to both of them, Lisa followed him to her porch. And suddenly Lisa kissed him. His lips felt so cold, and no movement was made from Dean.

Dean pushed Lisa from him, staring at her wide eyed.

“Lisa?!! What the hell was that?!”

“I’m sorry, I just thought…that you wanted this. Again, with me. And Ben,”

“I’ve told you before I can’t even begin to bring myself to think about you and I being together again. I’m here completely for Ben.” Dean’s voice harsh but keeping it in a minimum volume, trying to prevent Ben from overhearing them.

“And I’ve told you that me and Ben are a damn package deals! Apparently you've made up your mind! Don’t come again tomorrow or ever!” Lisa nearly shouting at Dean and waving her hands, telling Dean to go.

“What? You can’t keep me from seeing my own son!”

“You’re just his biological father by the way! I’m perfectly fine raising him without you.”

“So why the hell did you suddenly pop in front of my door, with my boyfriend opening my door for you no less, asking me to get back together with you?? That moment honestly shattered my life into pieces!” Dean forgets about keeping his voice, he’s yelling at Lisa, his eyes wide and glassy remembering the things he has lost over this.

“I told you already that this was about Ben.”

“So let it be about Ben. I still can be his father whatever the situation between us is,”

“But now, that I’ve got you back in my life, I can’t let you go again.”

“What??”

“I still love you Dean! God help me, I love you. These past 5 years were hard for me, because I always remembered you, and Ben was no help. He was like a constant reminder about you!” tears spilling from her eyes now.

Dean just stands there, didn’t know what to say to that. Watching Lisa spilling her tears off in a silent sobs. He can’t even bring himself to comfort Lisa.

“Mommy?”

Dean turns his head hearing that little soft voice. Their heated argument, undoubtedly, heard by Ben. He’s standing by the door, rubbing his little hands to his eyes.

“Oh baby why are you waking up?” Lisa bolted to Ben, crouching and hugging him, trying to holding her tears.

“Why are you crying, Mommy?”

“No, I’m not. Me and Dean are just talking a little. You wanna go back to bed?” Lisa pulls a tight smile on her face, looking at Ben. Ben gave a slow nod.

“Alright. I’m gonna take Ben to bed. Good night Dean, take care.”

Lisa turned around to go inside. Dean's still got nothing to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Cas moment! Ugh this works is messy i know, I'm so sorry. And thanks for reading!
> 
> Beta'd by [gmbygrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbygrl/pseuds/gmbygrl) . Thanks!

CHAPTER 5

 

Cas was miserable.

He did try to cope with losing Dean in his head, but he just can’t stand it. Sure, they were only together for about 2 months, but he was falling hard for Dean. Their relationship was a slow build; and if he could go back in time he would have asked Dean to be his right away when he met him 6 months ago.

And he’s got no one else in his pathetic little life. What with his siblings worrying about their own businesses and not giving one piece of shit thought to their youngest brother. Hell they didn’t even really give a shit to each other. His family is not one that will ever be featured on the cover of happy family magazine. So it was always be his dream, to have a little happy family of his own.

And from the very start, it was always Dean who was standing beside him.

Now his dream was crumpled right before his eyes. And just when he feels he was getting better in dealing with losing Dean, he has to run into the mother of his love’s son.

“Hey, aren’t you that man from Dean’s house that one day?” Lisa recognize him first when they ran into each other in a rather quiet coffee shop.

“My name is Cas, and yeah I am. What's it to you?” Cas keeps his face blank.

“Well, I need to ask a favor from you. Could you please just stop confusing Dean?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Are you and he really are together?”

“ _Were_ , yes before you came into the picture. Why?”

“Well, Dean won’t get back with me because of you. Seriously, what with that? Dean was not gay for as long as I knew him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Cas feels a bit irritated with her by now, but still tries to keep his calm.

“Because you confuse the hell outta him! Why don’t you just leave him for good so he could just get  back together with us? I know he’s a good guy, and  he can’t bear breaking someone’s heart. I also knew he wants to be with us, he just isn't brave enough to leave you. He’s afraid of hurting you. So do me, no, scratch that- Do Dean a favor and leave him be.”

“Hear me out woman. First, I haven’t seen Dean for about..... I don’t know, a really long time. And I have already called it off with him. So if he didn’t want to get together with you, really it’s all your problem, not mine. Second, Dean was always bisexual. You’d know it from the very first time you set your eyes on him if you know what to see. Now deal with your own problems and stop blaming me.”

Cas keeps his stare on Lisa, tried really hard to keep his fury buried. But really all he wanted to do was rip her head off.

Lisa just scowled a bit, muttering something under her breath about someone being a dick and stomped off from there.

 

***

 

True to her words, Lisa really keeps Dean from seeing Ben.

Anytime Dean rang the bell, there’s no one to answer. He was still coming down there every day after he got off work and every weekend. He would just hanging there for a few minutes before going home.

One Friday, after rang the bell with the same result as any other days, he didn’t really want to go home right away. So he decided to go for a drive for a few hours and ended up at his favorite bar in town. Used to be his and Cas’s weekly hanging out place.

He didn’t really think that part through however, so he was really surprised when he saw that same dark messy haired and blue eyed man whom he fell in love with.

Oh yeah Dean is in love with him, he just haven’t said it.

Cas was sitting on a stool at the bar, nursing a glass of something in his hand. His eyes are glassy, seems like he’s a bit out of it. Dean strode right up to him. Can’t blame him, Dean really misses Cas.

“Cas?”

Cas turned his head, heard his name called by someone with a very familiar voice. His eyes instantly met with a green eyes he really familiar with. A goopy grin rose in his face.

“Oooh hey, Dean? ‘suuup? What are ya doin herrrre?” he slurred.

Cas was a bit more than a little drunk.

“It’s not like you to get drunk like this,” Dean muttered mostly to himself.

“Hey hey Dean, guess what? I’ve met your woman earlier!” Cas said with an obvious fake cheeriness in his voice. Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking.

“Yeah yeah tell me about it later. You wanna go home?”

“Naaaaah,” he waves the bartender to get another drink of whatever he was drinking.

“Nuh uh, no more of that buddy. Let’s get your pretty little ass home,”

“Awww you always adored my ass,”

“Shut up.”

Dean more or less dragging Cas out of there to his car outside.

“Did you drive here?”

“No. Yes. Aaahh crap did I drive here?”

“Alright whatever. I’ll get you home.”

Dean started the car, glancing at Cas. Cas was rested his head on the window, his eyes closed. He’s smiling a little, something he hadn’t did in this few past weeks.

“Mmm thank you Dean. You’re the best. Really glad I had had you,”

“Yeah you’ve still got me.”

The drive was quiet, save for Cas’s little snore. Dean woke him up when they were arrived in front of Cas’s building.

“Cas? We’re here, wake up.”

Cas’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Once he got a little focus in his eyes and recognized Dean’s figure, his eyes widen a bit.

“Dean? What the hell happened where am I? God my head hurts.” Seems like his nap was already sobering him up a little.

Dean chuckles a bit. Cas’s grumpiness was one of Cas’s habit he found adorable and quite amusing.

“I found you drunk off your ass. You didn’t even knew if you drove or not to get there,”

“Ugh, no I’m didn't. Thanks, I guess. I’ll get inside now.”

Cas already got the handle when suddenly Dean catch his arm.

“You said something about meeting with my woman earlier. What about it? Who was my woman you’re talking about?”

Cas’s head was not really in the right place yet, so he just blurted it out about him ran into Lisa and their little chat. He just wanted to get over it, get inside, chugging some aspirin and get some sleep.

“She said all of that to you?”

“Yeah and I already made it clear to her that we’re not a thing anymore. I don’t what keeps you from getting together with her but it’s not my problem, so yeah, please keep me out of your little domestic dispute”

“It’s not a domestic dispute. Are you drunk because of this? It isn't really like you to get drunk off your ass like this,”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Winchester.” Cas said, his eyes looking anywhere but Dean. Dean smirked a little. He knew Cas all too well, he knows Cas wasn't honest with him.

“Oh yeah but it was totally true,”

“Whatever floats your boat,”

“You float my boat,”

“What? God my head really is killing me so just cut the crap and let me get inside,”

Dean searching Cas’s face for a moment.

_This is my only chance. Maybe it’s not broken at all._

“I love you, Cas,”

Cas turned his eyes, staring to Dean’s green one. It was one of his soul-deep stare. He blinked.

“What?”

“You heard me,”

“Don’t be shitting me,”

“I am not. I can’t be with Lisa because I love you. Sure I love my son, and Lisa did threaten me that I won’t see my son again if I don’t get back with her. But I can’t bring myself to do it. I love you too much. And I really don't know what else to do. I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted nothing else to do with me, so I just let you be. But well, I still can’t bring myself to be together with Lisa again. And now I can’t even see my son again,”

Cas just staring at Dean, listening to Dean’s rambling. Dean looks at Cas’s face, looking for some kind of response from him. But Cas keeps silent.

“Point is, I love you. I don’t want to leave you, not ever. This all was in my past, all I care about now are you, and maybe my son, who is being kept away from me right now. So please, could we just fix whatever we had?”

Cas blinked once, his eyes glassy and a little red.

He takes Dean’s hand to his.

“Stay and keep me warm tonight?”


	6. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I'M DONE!  
> My first-short fic finally finished (giggling). I've several ideas in my head, maybe i'll write another later.  
> Thank you for anyone who read this. I love you!  
> And thanks to my beta [gmbygrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbygrl/pseuds/gmbygrl) to make this works better.
> 
> See ya later!

EPILOGUE

 

Dean and Cas stayed in bed all day the next day. Dean tells Cas everything about his past relationship with Lisa, up until the most recent situation between them. He tells him about how much he misses his son, but that he can’t see Lisa as anything more than a friend.

“What the hell Dean? Lisa is keeping you from seeing your own son?”

“Yeah, that she did,”

“So ask your big-ass lawyer brother for a favor. You could do something about this. You have a damn right to be visitng your son,”

“I don’t wanna really push it. I mean, I already felt guilty for leaving Lisa and having her dealing with Ben alone practically from the start-“

“You didn't do that purposely. You didn’t even know Lisa was pregnant back then,”

“But-“

“It’s her own damn fault to not let you know. All hers. Seriously Dean, we could do something about this,”

“But I don’t really feel I have a right--a--right to sue her or something,”

“Damn it we won’t ask for full custody or anything like that. Just visitation rights to see your son once in a while. Not so much. We can work on it together, Dean,”

Dean began stroking Cas’s hair slowly, staring deep in his eyes.

“What did I do in my previous life to deserve having you now?”

Cas gave a slight smile to Dean, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe you did the same to me in our previous life,”

“Yeah?”

“For all I know, in any kind of life, we will be always together.”

 

***

 

Dean and Cas decide to work together. They always work better together. They contacted Sam, asking for his advice about Dean’s situation. He didn’t really ask for much, only for the rights to get to visit his son once in a while.

Sam had decided to come to the city after clearing his schedule and stayed for awhile. He stayed here to help take care of Dean’s problem with Lisa and Ben.

Lisa tries to struggle at first. She tries to say Dean didn’t want his son; tried to prove abandonment because he was not around in practically Ben’s whole life. How he then just appears now out of nowhere. Well that one obviously was not true seeing as Lisa was the one who told Dean about Ben.

Ben’s reactions are helping too. Apparently he was growing accustomed to Dean in his life the last few months. According to him, he was always asking about Dean to his Mom, and Lisa always said about how Dean didn’t want him or some shit like that which made Ben cry.

A few trials and a lot of struggles later, Dean got his right to meet Ben anytime he pleased. That was his right as a father after all. Lisa accepted it at last, finally she saw that Dean was meant for Ben and like any other mother in the whole world she just wanted the best for his son. If Dean was one of the good aspects for Ben, so be it.

 

***

 

“Stand still guys! Come on just take this photo and get over it!” Dean yells at a bunch of the  loveliest people he knows from behind the camera.

Sam stands beside Jess, his soon-to-be wife in a few months. They came for a few days for a short holiday. Dean couldn't be happier for Sam, Jess is a good woman who clearly loves Sam; just as much as Sam love her. They were always looking at each other like the other hung the moon.

Lisa tried to keep Ben in place, trying to get him to stand still for a minute so they could take the picture. This past year passed very well. Lisa found that happiness could be found anywhere, so she got closer to Dean, and Cas by extension. She found good friends in them, so the four of them began hanging out regularly.

Cas just watched the scene in front of him with a little smile, happiness glinting in his eyes. He’s glancing at Dean and shrugged his shoulders a little.

Dean smiled a little too.

These are the people he loves the most in the whole world. They were the closest things to family he could get.

_Yeah, family._

Dean looking at Cas for a little while again. His hand inside his jeans pocket grasping the little platinum band he got for Cas.

_Let’s make it legal._


End file.
